staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Sierpnia 2003
6.15 Ojciec Pio: Między niebem a ziemią (1) - film biograficzny, Włochy 2000 7.45 Plebania (294) - serial TVP 8.15 Poranek filmowy: Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - film animowany 8.45 Poranek filmowy: Chłopak w Krainie Aladyna - film dla młodych widzów, USA 1997 10.15 Klan (695) - telenowela TVP 10.40 Klan (696) - telenowela TVP 11.10 Błękitny Generał - film dok. 11.45 Święto Wojska Polskiego - transmisja z uroczystości 13.15 Wiadomości 13.30 Krzyżacy (1) - film historyczno-przygodowy, Polska 1960 15.00 Krzyżacy (2) - film historyczno-przygodowy, Polska 1960 16.30 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Odstrzał - film sensacyjny, USA 1971 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.59 Pogoda 20.15 Biblia - Apokalipsa świętego Jana - film fabularny, Włochy-Niemcy 2002 21.55 Pacific Heights - thriller, USA 1990 23.40 Rajd Orientu 23.45 Gregorian - Master of Chant Chapter III 0.20 Najlepsi z najlepszych 4 - film przygodowy, USA 1995 1.50 Zakończenie programu 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom; Opowieści z Księgi Cnót; odc.10-Wiara; serial animowany prod. USA 08:00 M jak miłość; odc.53; serial TVP 08:45 Sojusznik godny zaufania 09:10 Song of Songs Festival 2003-Międzynar. Ekumeniczny Fest. Muzyki Chrześcijańskiej; (stereo) 10:00 Pielgrzymi-film dok. 10:55 Parada na rynku..XIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Orkiestr Wojskowych w Krakowie 11:45 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Gdynia ze smakiem 12:15 Polowanie na muchy; 1969 komedia prod. polskiej; reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Zygmunt Malanowicz, Małgorzata Braunek, Ewa Skarżanka, Hanna Skarżanka 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy; odc.308-Wiara czyni cuda; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 15:00 Śpiewające Fortepiany; teleturniej muzycznystereo 16:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc.131-Wybuch; serial prod. TVP 17:05 Parada na rynku..XIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Orkiestr Wojskowych w Krakowie; cz.2 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:52 Pogoda 19:05 Wiedźmin; odc.9/13-Melitele; serial TVP zgodą rodziców 19:55 Alternatywy 4; odc.9 - ost.:Upadek 21:20 Wieczór z Jagielskim; V.Villas, E.Kamiński; talk show zgodą rodziców (STEREO) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Babski wieczór; Tajemniczy pocałunek; Prelude to a kiss; 1992 komedia romantyczna prod. USA; reż: Norman Rene; wyk: Alec Baldwin, Meg Ryan, Kathy Bates 00:20 Nakaz milczenia; Sworn to Silence; 1987 dramat sądowy prod.USA /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Peter Levin; wyk: Dabney Coleman,Peter Coyote,Liam Neeson 02:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 6:50 Jenny i królowa światła-film 7:30 Kurier, Pogoda 7:45 Kronika 7:55 Pogoda w regionie 8:00 Z plecakiem i walizką 8:30 Kurier, Pogoda 8:45 Jakubowy ogród 9:00 W poszukiwaniu francuskich przysmaków 9:30 Kurier, Pogoda 9:45 Woda życia-baśń filmowa 11:15 Bezpieczne lato 11:30 Kurier, Pogoda 11:45 Koncert na 4+ 12:30 Kurier, Pogoda 12:35 Niewypowiedziana wojna 13:30 Kurier, Pogoda 13:45 Puchar Świata WKKW 14:05 Piękno ocalone 14:30 Kurier, Pogoda 14:45 Eurotel 15:00 Dwa światy-serial 15:30 Kurier, pogoda 15:45 Rekomendacje kulturalne 16:00 Msza święta 17:00 Racławice w historii i tradycji oręża i narodu polskiego-prog. dokumentalny 17:30 Kurier, pogoda 18:00 Kronika 18:10 Pogoda 18:20 Tematy dnia 18:30 Kurier kulturalny 18:45 Warto wiedzieć 18:50 Życie na gorąco-film 20:10 Wyścig o Puchar Karpat Kolarstwo 20:30 Kurier, Pogoda 20:55 Ks. Ignacy Skorupka. Ślady i legendy - film dokumentalny 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy, Pogoda 21:45 Kronika, Pogoda 22:00 Tematy dnia 22:15 To jest temat 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Kurier sportowy, Pogoda 23:05 C.K. Dezerterzy-komedia 0:30 Abnrina-film dok. 1:25 Zakończenie programu 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 6.45 TV Market 7.00 Dzielne żółwie - następna mutacja - serial anim. 7.25 Atomówki, Strażnicy czasu - seriale animowane 7.55 Smocze opowieści - serial animowany 8.25 Świat według Kiepskich (84) - serial 9.25 Idol 10.45 Festiwal Piosenki GAMA 2003 (1) 11.50 Goście... goście 2 - komedia fantastyczna, Francja 1998 14.00 Jan Paweł II: wytrwały obrońca Boga - film dok. 15.05 Kocham Klarę (10) - serial komediowy 15.45 Informacje 16.05 Pies przed sądem - film przygodowy, USA 2000 17.45 Festiwal Piosenki GAMA 2003 (2) 18.45 Informacje i sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Awantura o kasę 20.10 Miodowe lata (72) - serial komediowy 21.05 Gry wojenne - thriller, USA 1983, ok. 21.30 Studio LOTTO 23.20 Kod Omega - film akcji, USA 1999 1.05 Aquaz Superchat na żywo 5.00 Pożegnanie 5.45 Telesklep 7.45 Wunschpunsch (36) - serial animowany 8.10 Przygody Animków (84) - serial animowany 8.35 Przeminęło z wiatrem (1) - film kostiumowy, USA 1939 10.30 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 11.35 Przeminęło z wiatrem (2) - film kostiumowy, USA 1939 14.00 Miss Polonia - Start - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15.00 Akademia policyjna (20) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Rój - film katastroficzny, USA 1978 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! 20.10 SUPERKINO: Ucieczka z Los Angeles - film science-fiction, USA 1996 22.15 Porywacze ciał - film science-fiction, USA 1993 0.05 Witchblade - Piętno mocy (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1.05 Akademia policyjna (20) - serial komediowy,USA 2.00 Nic straconego - powtórki programów left|thumb|79x79px 6.00 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 6.30 Na Topie Freedman / Kasdam 7.00 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 7.45 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 8.00 Hoboczaki (52) - serial 8.30 Artur (42) - serial animowany 9.00 Psotny Bill (36) - serial animowany 9.25 Super Mario Bros serial animowany 9.50 Rasowy stypendysta - film USA 1986 11.50 MacGyver - serial przygodowy 12.50 Super VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.00 JOKER - program rozrywkowy 14.00 Czyngis Chan - film sensacyjny, Wielka - Brytania - Niemcy - Jugosławia 1965 16.30 Wspaniała podróż Nilsa Holgersona (44) - serial animowany 17.00 Ulysses - serial dla dzieci 17.30 Sklep Mopatopa (44) - Serial dla dzieci 18.00 Zbuntowany anioł (242) - telenowela 19.00 Mystic Pizza - film USA 1988 21.00 Dziennik 21.20 Informacje sportowe 21.27 Prognoza pogody 21.30 Przerażenie - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 23.15 Ośmiornica - film sensacyjny, USA 2000 1.15 X Laski 1.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.30 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 2.55 Na Topie Freedman / Kasdam 3.20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.10 Telesklep 8.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (19) telenowela, Meksyk 9.00 Miłość i przeznaczenie (30) - telenowela, Meksyk 9.55 Żar tropików (46) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 10.50 Ben Hur (1) - film kostiumowy, USA 1959 12.40 Virginia (103) - telenowela, Meksyk 13.30 Ben Hur (2) - film kostiumowy, USA 1959, reż. William Wyler, wyk. Charlton Heston, Haya Harareet, Jack Hawkins 15.45 Miłość i przeznaczenie (31) - telenowela, Meksyk 16.40 Alf (1) - serial komediowy, USA 17.10 Żar tropików (47) - serial sensacyjny, Kanada 18.05 Operacja wieczność (21) - serial science-fiction, USA 19.00 Luz we dwóch (12) - serial komediowy, USA 19.30 Nikki (11) - serial komediowy, USA 20.00 Jeremiah Johnson - western, USA 1972, reż. Sidney Pollack, wyk. Robert Redford, Will Geer, Delie Bottom, Josh Albee, Joaquin Martinez, Allyn Ann McLerie 22.10 Na granicy światów (5) - serial sensacyjny, USA 23.10 Przemilczane krzywdy - film obyczajowy, USA 2000, reż. Arthur Allan Seidelman, wyk. Dean Cain, Pat Hingle 1.10 U kresu raju - film obyczajowy, USA 1996 2.35 Luz we dwóch (12) - serial komediowy, USA 3.25 Koniec programu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Wojenne losy; Tajemnica Enigmy; odc.6/8 - Wyłączeni z gry (37'); serial TVP 06:40 Sto minut wakacji; 2000 film fabularny prod. polsko-niemieckiej (90'); reż: Andrzej Maleszka; wyk: Jolanta Fraszyńska, Andrzej Zieliński, Kamila Natkaniec, Piotr Budzowski 08:15 Jedynka w Watykanie-"Dom Polski" 08:20 Złotopolscy; odc.479 (25'); telenowela TVP 08:45 Jedynka w Watykanie-"Castel Gandolfo" 08:55 Wirtul@ndia 09:25 Żegnaj Rockefeller; odc.11/13 (27'); 1993 serial prod. polskiej; reż: Waldemar Szarek 09:50 Jedynka w Europie; Jedynka w Watykanie-Gwardia Szwajcarska 10:00 Dzieje kultury polskiej; Koniec dynastii-Ostatni Piastowie; film dokumentalny Leszka Skrzydło 11:00 Gwiazdy tamtych lat; Jarema Stępowski; reportaż Janusza Horodniczego i Krzysztofa Wojciechowskiego 11:30 Jedynka w Watykanie-"Jak zostać świętym" 11:45 Święto Wojska Polskiego; transmisja z uroczystości 13:15 Wiadomości 13:25 Matki, żony i kochanki; odc.13 (54'); serial TVP 14:20 Parada na rynku..XIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Orkiestr Wojskowych w Krakowie; cz.1 15:05 Złotopolscy; odc.479 (25'); telenowela TVP 15:30 Sto minut wakacji; 2000 film fabularny prod. polsko-niemieckiej (90'); reż: Andrzej Maleszka; wyk: Jolanta Fraszyńska, Andrzej Zieliński, Kamila Natkaniec, Piotr Budzowski 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Hity satelity 17:30 Wojenne losy; Tajemnica Enigmy; odc.6/8 - Wyłączeni z gry (37'); serial TVP 18:10 Lato z dokumentem; Kapłan z Suchedniowa; film dokumentalny Pawła Woldana 19:00 Jedynka w Watykanie 19:15 Dobranocka; Miś Uszatek; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Złotopolscy; odc.479 (25'); telenowela TVP 20:35 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 20:50 Matki, żony i kochanki; odc.13 (54'); serial TVP 21:45 Polonica; Przed sklepem jubilera; 1988 film fabularny prod. włosko-kanadyjsko-niemieckiej (90'); reż: Michael Anderson; wyk: Burt Lancaster, Daniel Olbrychski, Ben Cross, Andrea Occhipinti, Olivia Hussey 23:15 Panorama 23:35 Sport-telegram 23:38 Pogoda 23:45 Lato z dokumentem; Kapłan z Suchedniowa; film dokumentalny Pawła Woldana 00:30 Jedynka w Watykanie 00:40 Gwiazdy tamtych lat; Jarema Stępowski; reportaż Janusza Horodniczego i Krzysztofa Wojciechowskiego 01:15 Miś Uszatek; serial animowany dla dzieci 01:30 Wiadomości 01:49 Sport 01:57 Pogoda 02:05 Złotopolscy; odc.479 (25'); telenowela TVP 02:30 Hity satelity; propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 02:45 Matki, żony i kochanki; odc.13 (54'); serial TVP 03:40 Parada na rynku..XIII Międzynarodowy Festiwal Orkiestr Wojskowych w Krakowie; cz.1 04:30 Polonica; Przed sklepem jubilera; 1988 film fabularny prod. włosko-kanadyjsko-niemieckiej (90'); reż: Michael Anderson; wyk: Burt Lancaster, Daniel Olbrychski, Ben Cross, Andrea Occhipinti, Olivia Hussey 06:00 Jedynka w Watykanie-Jak zostać świętym 06:10 Zakończenie programu Discovery Civilisation 09:00 Wielkie powieści: serial 09:55 Co by było, gdyby? 10:50 Dawni wojownicy: serial 11:15 Punkty zwrotne historii: serial 11:45 Łowcy skarbów: serial 12:15 Na ruinach wieży Babel: serial 13:10 Łowcy duchów: serial 13:35 Terra X: serial 14:05 Dawni wojownicy: serial 14:30 Punkty zwrotne historii: serial 15:00 Wielkie powieści: serial 15:55 Co by było, gdyby? 16:50 Dawni wojownicy: serial 17:15 Punkty zwrotne historii: serial 17:45 Łowcy skarbów: serial 18:15 Na ruinach wieży Babel: serial 19:10 Łowcy duchów: serial 19:35 Terra X: serial 20:05 Dawni wojownicy: serial 20:30 Punkty zwrotne historii: serial 21:00 Wielkie powieści: serial 21:55 Co by było, gdyby? 22:50 Dawni wojownicy: serial 23:15 Punkty zwrotne historii: serial 23:45 Łowcy skarbów: serial 00:15 Na ruinach wieży Babel: serial 01:10 Łowcy duchów: serial 01:35 Terra X: serial 02:05 Dawni wojownicy: serial 02:30 Punkty zwrotne historii: serial left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Fimbles 06:20 Pingu 06:25 Captain Abercromby 06:40 ChuckleVision 07:00 Arthur 07:25 Taz-Mania 07:45 Tom and Jerry Kids 08:10 Looney Tunes 08:35 Rugrats 09:00 The Saturday Show 12:00 BBC News, Weather 12:10 Sportscene 13:00 Grandstand 16:30 Sportscene 17:15 BBC News, Weather 17:30 Reporting Scotland 17:35 Antz 18:55 Only Fools and Horses 19:45 The National Lottery Wright Ticket 20:20 Casualty 21:10 BBC News, Weather 21:30 Parkinson 22:30 The Murder Game 23:30 Sportscene 00:20 Malice 02:10 2.10-6.00am Joins BBC News 24 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Kraków z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Civilisation z 2003 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC One Scotland z 2003 roku